Meggy, Desti, Tari, Saiko and Peni Parker have a sleepover
Summary: Meggy Spletzer and her friends Desti, Saiko Bichitaru, Tari and Peni Parker have planned to have a sleepover. There, they have a pillow fight and play Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on the Nintendo Switch. While the kraken, the basilisk, the werewolf, the behemoth and the dragon were playing with wild animal water toys while sea bathing in the indoor Lakeside pool. Baby Hazel scares Meggy Spletzer by using King Ghidorah causing Meggy Spletzer to scream. Peni Parker grounds Baby Hazel and sends her to the audience for what she did. After Baby Hazel is gone for good, the 5 girls happily showered, dried their wet bodies, brushed their hair, brushed their teeth and used mouthwash. They're now nice and clean. Meggy, Desti, Tari, Saiko and Peni Parker are nice and comfy in their PJs. They soon set the air conditioner on to 72 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. The 5 girls then lotionize their feet with lotion, trim their nails with nail clippers, file their nails down with nail filers, brush the dirt and grime off their nails with nail brushes, stick cotton balls in between their toes, paint their nails with nail polish, put anklets around their right ankles, temporary tattoos on their right insteps and toe rings on their right ring toes. They then go into a tickle fight by tickling each other's feet and toes with feathers and play This Little Dragon with their toes until they become tired. Meggy Spletzer, Desti, Saiko Bichitaru, Tari and Peni Parker are put to bed, with Meggy in the orange bed, Tari in the blue bed, Peni Parker in the yellow bed, Desti in the red bed and Saiko in the pink bed. Azura, Caeda, Ninian, Yuna Minami and Female Corrin tucks Meggy Spletzer, Desti, Saiko Bichitaru, Tari and Peni Parker into their beds, turns off the lights, says goodnight to them, and closes the door, the 5 girls then fall fast asleep as they wiggle their toes in joy, thus ending the video. Transcript: Part 1: Meggy, Desti, Tari, Saiko and Peni Parker plan a sleepover/ The 5 girls do a pillow fight and play Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on the Nintendo Switch * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Part 2: Baby Hazel scares Meggy and gets sent to the audience * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Senator Josie: Audience, you don't fly away with Baby Hazel! Come back here now! That's it! You are sooooooooooooooooooo grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 1468835242781987365432134677789900754413243546576879000000000 years! Part 3 finale: The girls prettify their hands, feet and toes/Meggy, Desti, Tari, Saiko and Peni Parker go into a tickle fight * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:X have a sleepover Category:X gets sent to the audience Category:Baby Hazel's grounded days Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Monster tickling videos